


Break Me

by ausfil



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Violence, Crying, Duct Tape, Face Slapping, Gags, Gay Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausfil/pseuds/ausfil
Summary: Shane hears breaths right behind him, slow and heavy, and feels a knife to his throat.





	Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> I want to emphasise that this is rape **FANTASY**. It's all consensual.

“Hey, you’re home. I’m making dinner.” Shane calls familiarly when he hears the front door close as he focuses on the sauce he’s making. No reply came. “Babe?” He calls again.

All he hears are steps – boots – weighted clicks, and before he gets the chance to turn back, a strong grip squeezes around his neck and his lungs have no use anymore. Shane’s body tenses, all of his nerves on full alert until he recognises Kian’s scent.

“Don’t say a word.” Kian snarls in Shane’s ear, tightens his grip before releasing, letting Shane breathe a bit. His hand trails down Shane’s shaking body. Stops just shy of his cock, thumb sitting on the rim of Shane’s pants; teasing.

Shane still finds it difficult to breathe, even though Kian’s hand has left him. This whole feeling. This whole situation. The suffocating air surrounding them. Kian pressing up against his back, a slight erection already being felt. Shane might lose himself any second.

Shane was about to say something, he didn’t know exactly what but he had felt his lips parting, wanting to say _something_ , until he sees Kian’s other hand come around.

Fuck.

Shane gasps a bit as he casts his eyes down. His chest clenches. A shiny surface glimmers into his soul – the sharpest knife he has ever seen before. In Kian’s strong steady hand, the blade is being brought to a mere centimetre away from Shane’s throat. He can hear his heart thrumming loud in his chaotic head.

“Shhh… You move, you speak – I’ll kill you.” Kian lilts, grinds his hip a little and feels Shane shudder. “Bedroom. Walk. Carefully.”

Shane takes slow and steady steps, feeling Kian’s feet follow straight behind him, and stands still when they reach the room, the knife still threatening to slit his throat if he steps out of line.

“Don’t you dare try to run away from me. You’ll only hurt yourself.” Kian circles around to stand in front of Shane, seeing trembling hazel orbs avert his gaze. Fragile tears are dangling from the corners of those eyes and that makes Kian happy. He smirks, grabs Shane’s shirt and cuts open the thin fabric, exposing pale skin. Smirks again when Shane tries to curl his back away from the blade.

“Please…” Shane whispers through his clumped throat, not wanting to cry.

“What’s the safe word?” Kian utters. He fumbles open Shane’s jeans with one hand and forces it down, the knife going back up to Shane’s bobbing adam’s apple, just to make sure that he didn’t lose his mind yet.

“Fire.”

“And when I’m gagging you?”

“Hold up two fingers.”

Kian nods his approval. His grip on the knife handle tightens as he trails the pointy tip down Shane’s neck, down a firm hairy chest, down the middle of the crazy tense abdomen, and Kian finally stretches a side of the briefs to slice it open and let it fall to the floor. He doesn’t miss Shane’s satisfying gasp when the blade cuts through the material.

“I–“ Shane opens his mouth but is immediately cut off by a rough push from Kian’s hand, making him stumble back on the floor, tears being triggered.

“I don’t want to hear a single word.” Kian crouches down to slap Shane across the face. A pale cheek lights up red almost instantly, and Shane squirms until the knife comes back up. It doesn’t seem to leave his throat for more than ten seconds. “On your knees. Now.”

“Don’t do this. Please… Please, let me go. Save me.” Thick tears stream down Shane’s red cheeks, eyes trembling and begging, a leaking cock also begging, as he lifts himself up onto his knees. The rough carpet digs into his skin, already grazing it when he shuffles a bit further away from Kian. “I’m sorry. Please…”

“I thought I told you to keep quiet.” Kian closes the gap and slaps the same cheek again. A sob chokes out of Shane. Kian’s determined to silence it, or rather, make him cry more but muffle it.

He picks up Shane’s briefs from the floor and shoves it into his mouth until he gags. “No one can save you. Who would _want_ to save you?” Kian’s smirk sends a violent shiver down Shane’s spine as he reaches for a roll of duct tape from the drawers. There’s an unmistakable glint of gold in Shane’s eyes. Even brighter when the thick tape is secured over his worthless mouth, keeping the damp briefs inside, and then wrapping around struggling wrists that try to break away.

“Stop struggling. I have no sympathy for a slut like you.”

Kian puts the knife down on the bed for a second to take off his pants. He keeps both eyes on the kneeling boy, watching him tremor in fear. Dashing eyes also twinkle as Kian’s large engorged flesh is on display in front of him.

Throwing off all his clothes to the side of the room, Kian grabs Shane’s brown locks to pull him up to his feet and brings the knife back. “I don’t care whether you want this or not. You’re gonna fucking take it.” Kian growls as a rough hand reaches down to cup Shane’s balls. He gets a muffled scream out when he yanks on them, again and again and again. Watching Shane try hard not to move so he doesn’t get cut, Kian wants to kiss him so bad. But he also wants to hurt him more. A lot more.

With every touch of Kian, tears decorate those red cheeks further. Beautiful.

Shane, through his tear-blurred vision, catches a timid glimpse of Kian’s lethal eyes. The blue almost burns him, until a strong hand grabs his shoulder and shoves him down hard to the bed so that he’s bent over the edge, feet still clinging onto the carpet.

Kian can hear Shane crying, muffled wails being let out through the briefs and duct tape. It shoots a smile across his face. He tosses the knife next to him and lubes up his fingers before slowly pushing one inside Shane’s pink hole; hungry, desperate, willing.

Shane squirms for a bit then relaxes. That isn’t good enough.

Another digit is inserted before he’s ready for it, then a third. Shane moans in pain and surprise and pleasure, clawing at the bed sheets, still struggling against the tape binding his wrists.

Clever fingers occasionally crook, tickling the sensitive place but not giving it enough pressure for Shane to enjoy. It makes a fierce shiver dart through from his head to his toes, forcing him to sigh when those fingers leave him.

Kian aligns himself to the hungry entrance again, strokes himself while covering his shaft in lube.

“I don’t think you deserve a condom.” Kian sneers as he thrusts his hips forward and into Shane, splitting him apart. He doesn’t give the boy any time to adjust. He goes at it at his own pace, gradually escalating in speed and power, hammering in and out.

Shane lets out a scream at the stretch, at the force that he almost finds unbearable. Even more tears overflow like a waterfall on his cheeks; and his cock is in too much pain. It needs attention right at this instant.

But his needs come second. They _always_ come second.

Shane never remembers Kian to be this rough – to pound into him so fucking hard that his ass hurts from the slap of their bodies with each thrust. He can’t love it any more than he does now. It’s a lot to take, but he would rather die than give up and not experience this breathtaking euphoria. Sure, tears are stained on his face, but those tears mean more than anything. He could cry forever about this.

A low grunt of exertion escapes from Kian’s mouth, rhythmic and exciting, so satisfying and hot. Shane has to bite down on the briefs in his mouth – which is now drenched with his saliva – to keep a hold of himself that he has probably already lost half of. Right now, he’s just a fuckhole for Kian; a worthless piece of a toy that has no say in absolutely anything. And Shane is more than willing to oblige.

“This is where you belong, bitch. You’re mine.” Kian grits his teeth as he tangles his fingers in Shane’s crunchy locks, yanking it back and scoffing at the whimper that Shane voices.

Hitting all the right areas with Kian’s talent, Shane is dangerously close, but he’ll never let that happen. Never. Not before Kian cums.

Everywhere aches – the back of his head with all the hair just about ready to be pulled out, his back, his ass, his hole, his insides. _Everywhere_. And this is exactly what Shane dreamed about.

Kian suddenly speeds up. The hand clutching on his hair tightens, and so does the hand on his hip. The thrusts come in harder – more force than Kian was ever aware he could wield. The grunts become louder and finally, Kian digs himself in deep and releases thick streaks with a hoarse cry. Shane feels the warm liquid fill him up. He’s also a bit disappointed when Kian pulls out and lets go. He misses it already.

Shane believes that it’s the end, until Kian flips him over and consumes the crying cock in his mouth without a single break of hesitation. The perfect tongue moulds to the bottom of his hardness as a pretty blonde head bobs. It doesn’t take much for Shane to topple over the edge. He has already been on edge for the longest time and with Kian’s talented, beautiful mouth working its magic, Shane has no chance of holding onto it any further.

He also voices a raspy cry and shoots down Kian’s throat, watching him swallow every drop.

They’re both trying to catch their minds when they sit up. Kian wipes his mouth with his forearm and huffs out a heavy breath, beaming into Shane’s tired eyes. Shane’s breath is so heavy too.

Kian shuffles closer to Shane, pinches a corner of the duct tape over his mouth.

“Okay, I’m going to do this in one go. Ready?” Shane nods, and Kian yanks it off, letting out a fond laugh when Shane scrunches up his face with a groan. He rips off the tape on his wrists too. Shane pulls out the soaked briefs and tosses it to the floor. “Was that okay? Did you enjoy that?” Kian’s tone changes, comes back to the loving and caring boyfriend voice. A gentle hand caresses Shane’s cheek, a thumb running along soft skin.

“Absolutely. I probably won’t be able to walk properly tomorrow but that was unbelievable.” Kian bashfully grins at his boyfriend’s words. That’s always a beautiful sight. “Fuck, Ki. It was just…” He lets out a baffled chuckle, still not getting over it. “I don’t even know.” Shane nuzzles down a bit to kiss Kian’s palm. “I just love you. Even more if possible.”

“I do too.” Kian kisses Shane’s sweaty forehead and puts on a smile that reaches far beyond his blue eyes - eyes that have found its natural warmth. “After that, I’d be offended if you _didn’t_ love me more.”

“Do it again soon?”

“Any time, darling.”


End file.
